Finding A Safe Haven
by stargazer32316
Summary: Someone is hunting down Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Alex. They've lived all their lives with a secret and thought they were safe. But when the guy Liz has been seeing turns out to be way more than expected. They are forced to leave New York City, the city they
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Finding A Safe Haven**

**Author: Sariah**

**Disclaimer: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They aren't mine, so don't sue 'cuz all you'll get is a bunch of junk and a laptop.**

**Pairings: CC**

**Rating: Teen but may go up.**

**Summary: Someone is hunting down Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex. They've lived all their lives with a secret and thought they were safe. But when the guy Liz has been seeing turns out to be more than they expected, they are forced to leave New York City, the only city they've ever known. They're forced to leave in search of a safe place, away from the people trying to kill them. It's a game with only two options...live or die.**

**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! For any of you who are reading my other story 'Not Expecting To Fall Literally'...this is nothing like that. This story shall be angsty...so with that said...hope you guys enjoy! BTW: Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. (Hint Hint) : ) **

**Finding A Safe Haven**

**Prologue **

Liz POV

My lungs burn harshly reminding me of the mile run my body had just experienced. Wiping the frozen tears from my cheeks and swiping my arm across my red eyes, I double over as dry heaves rack my body. Alex. No. Don't think of him right now. Right now you have to get out of here Liz! But no matter what I keep telling my self I can't stop the images from forcing there way into my mind. Oh God no. Clenching my eyes shut tightly, I will the images away. Not now Liz! Yet the images of Alex's cold limp body still flash behind my eyes. My throat burns as more dry heaves rack my body.

"I'm coming for you Liz. You can't run. You have no where to go." The cold voice drawls out sadistically yet mercifully taking away the images of Alex as fear takes over my body. Taking a few deep breaths I prepare to run again. Come on Liz, you can do it. Just make it to that alley. "Come on Lizzie…" He continues using the voice that once sent chills down my spine and still do, but for a completely different reason now. How could I ever have fallen for him? What's wrong with me! I knew the rules-"Lizzie…Lizzie…where are you?" I hear his footsteps getting closer and slowly I try to inch my way quietly towards the alley twenty feet away. Click. My body stops cold as the sound reverberates through my mind. He has a gun. Liz, keep moving. Just get to the alley. "You'll never get away from me. Your cousin's dead Lizzie. And soon you will be too. How does it feel to know you're responsible for your cousin's death?" He bites out cruelly as I hear his footsteps get louder. I feel my breaths come out in short gasps out as tears sting my eyes. No, Liz. Don't listen to him. He's lying; it's not your fault. "Just think, if you hadn't of shown up tonight like your cousin warned you not to. He'd still be breathing…and there wouldn't be a hole in his head." He laughs viciously at his own joke. A broken sob wrenches from my lips. The images of Alex return. His body encircled by a scarlet puddle on the floor. The blank look in his open lifeless blue eyes where so much laughter and vitality used to shine… A clear drop lands on my arm and I notice that I am crying. When did I start crying?

"OW!" I shriek out as he grabs my arm roughly yanking me to where he stands.

"I've found you my little Lizzie." He grins. The smile that once used to give me butterflies replaced with a malicious grin. "Little Lizzie's been a bad girl." He says condescendingly moving his hand to softly caress my cheek where the tears have fallen. "Lizzie ran away. She wasn't supposed to do that." My eyes meet his and widen as his next action becomes perfectly clear. Suddenly the touch that could've been mistaken for gentleness turns cold and I sense more than see his hand swing back and down. My head twists painfully to the side as I feel a raw pain set in. Gripping my chin harshly he turns me back towards him and admires his work. "Oh, that looks like it's going to leave a mark." He pouts mockingly and all I can think about is where his gun has gone. "Awww, what's wrong Lizzie? You want another mark for the other cheek?" I shake my head, eyes widening again, yet before I know it I feel the familiar twist of my neck and a new pain burns on the other side of my face.

In a desperate attempt I close my eyes and will the familiar sensation of my powers to hum through my body and blast him. A few seconds pass and nothing happens. He laughs sardonically at me and my eyes snap open. "Aww, Lizzie; don't even think about trying to use your powers on me. If they haven't worked yet, what makes you think they will now?" Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small electronic device in the shape of a pentagon. "You see this thing right here? It's called a trithium amplification generator and when it's turned on like this," he says showing it to me, "your powers don't work. Granted neither do mine, but that's what a gun's for isn't it?" He says replacing the device in his pocket and pulling the gun out of the waistband in the back of his jeans. I feel my body paralyze. And slowly I see as if watching a movie he brings the barrel of the gun to my temple. I want to cry out as I feel the warm metal against my skin, knowing what's coming but the sound is caught in my throat and so I resign myself to my fate. "Don't worry Lizzie. This'll only hurt for a second." Closing my eyes I wait silently for the blow I know will end my life. 'I'm sorry 'Ria,..sorry I couldn't hold on…sorry I couldn't save Alex…' I think bitterly.

Suddenly a feeling hums through my body so strongly I don't notice the smell of burnt flesh until it's gone. Opening my eyes I look down to see the lifeless body crumpled and smoking on the ground. The only evidence of what killed him the throbbing in my right hand where the power was torn out of me. Confused I look down at his motionless body in wonder. How had I killed him? Didn't he say my powers wouldn't work if that thing, that device, was on? Resisting the strong urge to empty the contents of my already empty stomach, I reach down into his pocket and pull out the device which is still activated. A moment later I watch as the body turns into a large pile of ash, the only evidence left of my first love, my torturer, and Alex's murderer. At the thought of Alex fresh tears fill my eyes and with one final look I turn and run down the busy streets of New York City. I have to get to Maria and Kyle. I have to tell them. Oh God, how do I tell them Alex is dead? Pushing through the crowd I run down 74th street, each second willing myself to go faster and to ignore the burn in my chest from both the need for air and the heavy despair weighing me down. As I reach the apartment Maria and I share I almost collapse from exhaustion. Almost there Liz, you can do it.

Bursting through the door, I allow myself to fall into a heap on the floor. Hearing the thud I made Maria rushes out of her room.

"Liz? OH MY GOD! Liz what happened?" She screams out rushing over to me. "Liz, are you okay! What happened?" Crushing my sobbing and exhausted body against her chest I finally let it all out. I shake as my painful cries erupt from my body and echo of the walls of the apartment. Maria holds me as I cry, rocking me back and forth making soothing sounds; her hand absently running through my hair. "Shh…Liz, It'll be okay." She whispers.

"No Maria. It…w-won't b-be ok-ay." I stutter out. She gives me a confused and worried look and I hate to tell her. I know it's going to break her heart and I want desperately to save her from the pain, but she needs to know…

"Liz, where's Alex?" Maria asks tears springing to her eyes. The look on her face breaks my heart and I hate to confirm her fears…

"Ria A-"

"NO!" She shouts out wretchedly.

"Ria, the reason Al-"

"NO! No no no!" Covering her ears she curls in on herself sobbing desolately. Needing to hear myself say it out loud, I continue.

"Maria," My voice cracks on the name, but I force myself to continue. "Alex is…is d-dead." As I finish she lets out an animalistic cry that pierces me through. Nothing will be okay ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am back with a new part. I just want to say a quick thank you to all you feedbackers. I love hearing all you guys have to say! You guys really encourage me to write faster. ;)

Special Thanks To:

Red-rumm: Thanks for the feedback and because you were the first feedbacker you get a hundred brownie points. :)

kt: Hey! I am glad that you like this story as much as my other one. It's really nice to have you. I don't think I'm going to put the dupes in this...but I haven't ruled it out as a possiblity.

cesca: I'm glad to have you reading this story too! It makes me feel loved. :) Don't worry Max is in this along with everyone else. I could not write a story without Max. :)

music nimf: Yeah, I'm sorry! I really love Alex too. This story was really spur of the moment for me and I was in a sort of dark and depressed mood and this prologue just came out. And I was really worried after I posted this that I had committed some cardinal sin by killing Alex and that no one would like it, let alone reply. So thanks for replying. :)

**  
Chapter 1**

**Last Time: **"No Maria. It…w-won't b-be ok-ay." I stutter out. She gives me a confused and worried look and I hate to tell her. I know it's going to break her heart and I want desperately to save her from the pain, but she needs to know…  
"Liz, where's Alex?" Maria asks tears springing to her eyes. The look on her face breaks my heart and I hate to confirm her fears…  
"Ria A-"  
"NO!" She shouts out wretchedly.

"Ria, the reason Al-"  
"NO! No no no!" Covering her ears she curls in on herself sobbing desolately. Needing to hear myself say it out loud, I continue.  
"Maria," My voice cracks on the name, but I force myself to continue. "Alex is…is d-dead." As I finish she lets out an animalistic cry that pierces me through. Nothing will be okay ever again.

Liz POV

I watch in silence as Maria's world comes crashing down around her. She looks so small curled in on herself on the floor and I feel another piece of me break at the sight of her. A swallowing emptiness fills me and I slowly crawl my way towards her and lift her head into my lap and stroke her hair like she had done for me so many times before and just only minutes ago. I don't know if it's more for her benefit or mine.

Maria's whimpers grow softer but don't stop and it angers me that I can't stop her pain, or mine. Suddenly Maria lifts her head from my lap and sits up.

"Kyle's coming." She tells me staring at the door and sure enough, a minute later I hear the sound of feet pounding in the hall outside of our apartment and then Kyle bursts through the door. His breathing is heavy and I know that he ran here, know that he felt Maria's pain.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asks worriedly looking back and forth between Maria's haggard appearance and mine. He doesn't know. Another whimper escapes Maria's lips and he doesn't waste time rushing to hold her.

"K-Kyle." She cries as he wraps his arms around her, cradling her against him. Kyle looks up at me fearfully from over Maria's shoulder. There's only been one other time that Maria has ever looked this…broken. He shakes his head not wanting to believe it, but when I won't meet his eyes, he crushes Maria's thin frame against him almost as if he's afraid to lose her too. "K-Kyl-e. He's gone. He's gone." She whispers out against his shoulder.

"I know 'Ria, I know." Sniffling, she looks back up to his face for some sort of reassurance. "Kyle, what are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know."

Suddenly I feel like I'm intruding and I wrap my arms around myself and head for my room. I can't help but feel a little jealous. Was I ever this close with my brother and sister? Could I communicate with them like Kyle and Maria could? Without words? Would they comfort me through this? Do they even care that their cousin died? Do they even know we're alive? Do they even care that I'm hurting? I stare at the soft beige of the carpet in my room and how slowly it starts to blur. I know that's not a fair question. They probably don't know we even exist…I mean I didn't know I had a brother and sister till…

Flash

"Who are you, and what do you want!" I ask angry and scared as he advances on me. I prepare the energy in my arm so if I need to I can protect myself. Looking around, and not finding what he's looking for he turns back to face me.

"Where are the others?"

"What others?" I ask feigning ignorance.

"You know very well who I am talking about your majesty. Raising my arm at his tone I ask again.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE. WHAT DO YOU WANT? Answer my questions first, and then I will consider answering yours." Almost automatically he answers yet he doesn't appear happy about it.

"I am Colson, your…_protector_." He says finally finding the word he was looking for. I look him over from the bottom of his shoes to the top of his three piece suit. If he hadn't of been following me, I never would have picked him out of New York City's sea of people. I wait for him to answer my second question but when he doesn't I persist.

"What do you _want_?"

"Where are the rest of you?" He counters raising an eyebrow in defiance.

"What makes you think there are more?" Who is this guy? If he's our protector than where has he been? I am not telling him about Maria, Alex or Kyle until he proves he is who he says he is.

"Because you are the royal _eight._ Not, the royal _one_." Royal? What is he talking about? Wait. Eight?

"Wait, did you just say eight? Royal? Look whoever you are you have the wrong person."

"Do I?" He questions and raises his arm towards me and acting on instinct I throw up my shield, its blue light surrounding me. "No, it appears I do have the right person…the question is your majesty is where are the rest of the royal eight?" He questions lowering his hand.

"If you're really our protector, where have you been all this time? And how do I know you are who you say you are?" Looking at me, he lifts up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of five dots in what looks like a 'v' shape on his forearm.

"You recognize this?" He asks pointing to the small dot in the center. I feel my breath catch in my throat as one word fills my mind.

"Antar."

"Yes. Only a protector of the royal family has this mark."

"Why do you keep calling me 'your majesty'?" I ask confused.

"You are Aislinn, Queen of Antar and wife to King Zan, ruler of the five planets."

"Q-queen? Queen of Antar? Wife? What are you talking about? I'm not married."

"You have lived before." What is he talking about? Lived before? "You still do not believe me?" He asks taking in my skeptical expression.

"Lived before?"

"Where are the other seven? I'd really like to only tell this story once." He tells me getting impatient.

"Other _seven_?"

"Yes. Zan, Vilondra, Mairin, Teague, and Chaska; and where on earth are your brother and sister?"

"Brother and sister? I have a brother and sister?"

"Yes! Of course you do. Rath and Ava. Speaking of which, where are they? It's not like them to send their sister alone." He answers looking around expectantly.

Flash

No, I didn't know they existed at all. And somewhere out there they don't know we exist either. All I ever had was…was Alex. Alex was my family. Even before Colson told me he was my cousin, I knew. I feel a knot build up in my stomach at the thought of him and the tears fall hard and fast. Alex. And now he's gone and it's entirely my fault. If I had just listened to me when he told me not to go…Lying down on my bed, I use my powers to flip on the stereo; and as the soft strains of music fill my room, I feel the weight of the day hit me. Exhausted, the room spins and I fall into a restless sleep.

Flash

"Liz. I am telling you. Don't go." Alex tells me. His arms folded defiantly against his chest. I look up at his reflection in the mirror while gently fastening in my other earring.

"Alex, it's just a date. Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." I tell him trying to calm him down.

"I don't trust him. Liz, you've only known him for a few months-"

"That's why I am going out with him Alex, to get to know him better. It's what normal people do." I tell him lightly and smiling at his concern.

"But that's just it Liz, we're not normal." He says getting frustrated.

"Well, for just one night, I'd like to be." He glares at my reflection. "Look Alex, you're not in charge of me and I am going to go out with him whether you like it or not." Turning away from my reflection and walking to where he stands I put my arms around him. "I know that you're just worried about me…but don't be. If something bad was going to happen, I would've seen it." Tightening my hold around him I will him to do the same. Slowly he brings his arms around my back and squeezes me tightly.

"You can't depend on your powers all the time to let you know when something bad is going to happen, Liz. Sometimes you need to use common sense too." He whispers in my ear.

"I know. But I've never been wrong before." I say brightly smiling up at him.

"Liz, you're the only family I've got. You're my home. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"If this is a con to get me out of going on my date…" I mutter suspiciously raising an eyebrow. Laughing he pulls away to look at my face.

"Why? Is it working?"

"No." I answer smirking. "But I love you too cousin." Smiling he pulls me back to him and places a soft kiss on my head.

"Be careful." He tells me seriously as I pull away.

"Aren't I always?" I wink at him and grabbing my jacket I head for the door.

Flash

"Hey, sorry I'm late. So where are we going?" I say stepping out into the cold night where Ryan stands waiting for me.

"Well, first we have to go back to my apartment. I left my wallet there. It'll only take a few minutes; I live just down the block. Do you mind?"

"No, lead the way." I smile happily linking my arm through his.

Flash

"Where are we going Ryan? I thought you said you lived right down the block?" I ask confused, trying to ward off the cold by wrapping my arms around myself.

"We're almost there, I promise." He answers grabbing hold of my hand.

Flash

"Ryan, what's this? You can't seriously tell me that you live in a warehouse." I say laughing and squeezing his hand tighter trying to scare off the foreboding feeling filling my gut.

"Liz, this was supposed to be a surprise." He chides jokingly. "I've planned a picnic for us."

"In a warehouse?"

"Come on, just give it a chance. I brought you your favorites. I even brought you some Tabasco too."

"Well, if you went through all that trouble…" I answer excitedly. He laughs and pulls me towards the door.

Flash

"I thought you said you had a picnic set up? I hope someone didn't take it."

"Oh, no one took it, Lizzie."

"Lizzie? Call me Liz. You know I hate it when people call me L-" Turning around I notice a strange glint to his eyes. "Ryan?"

"Move away from him Liz."

"Alex? Where you following us? I can't believe you-"

"Move away from him Liz." Alex repeats raising his arm towards Ryan.

Flash

Alex lying on the ground motionless as a thick red liquid pours out around his head and body.

"Oh God! Alex!"

Flash

The smile on Ryan's face as he lowers the gun.

"One down, three to go…"

Flash

The sound of his feet pounding as he chased me down the streets.

Flash

The feeling of his fist slamming into my face as he hit me.

Flash

"It's your fault he's dead…hadn't have come like he told you not to…you're cousin's dead and soon you will be too…it'll only hurt for a second Lizzie…you hear me Lizzie…LIZ…LIZ…"

Flash

"LIZ! LIZ! Wake up Liz!" I jerk awake as I feel something shaking my shoulder. Suddenly power rips from my body and I hear a heavy thud against the wall. "OW!" It was just a dream…Realizing where I am I look over to see what made the thud.

"Kyle! Oh my god! What happened?" I ask taking in the sight of him crumpled against the wall.

"Well, you were screaming and I tried to wake you up. You kind of threw me against the wall." He says standing and rubbing his back where he hit the wall. "Are you okay?" He asks looking at me concerned.

"I feel like I should be asking you that. You want me to heal that for you?"

"No, I got it." He says softly as a warm glow emits from his hand. "What about you? Do you want me to…?" He gestures to where deep purple and yellow bruises mar my face.

"It's not your fault Liz."

"What?"

"It's not your fault. You were screaming that it was your fault. It's not." He tells me seriously.

"It is my fault Kyle! How can it not be? He told me not to go, but I went anyways. He was…he was just trying to…to protect me."

"Liz, it's not-"

"Don't you tell me it's not my damn fault!" I scream out in frustration. Doesn't he understand? "Alex would still be alive if it weren't for me! He'd still be laughing! He'd still be joking around or playing that stupid guitar!" Kyle moves towards me. "Don't! Don't touch me." I plead, but it does nothing to deter Kyle from wrapping his arms around me. Trying to push him away, he just holds me tighter.

"It's okay Liz." He whispers softly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that! Don't you understand? It's NOT okay. It will NEVER be okay. God, why do I even have my powers if I couldn't save him! I didn't see it Kyle. I didn't see it." I feel the tears start again and I will them to stop. "NO." Pushing away from Kyle, I take a step back and wipe my eyes. "No, I've cried enough, now I need to be strong for Maria. I need to be strong. I'm not gonna let them get us too."

"Liz." Kyle begins.

"No. H-how's Maria holding up?" I ask not wanting to skip around the thing on both of our minds.

"She's asleep. Liz-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to talk to someone about it."

"No. We have to come up with a plan. We need to get out of here. They know who we are now!" I say pacing back and forth. "We need to pack and…and…can you pack for Maria?" Rushing towards my closet I begin ripping clothes off of hangers and tossing them to the floor.

"Liz."

"Of course you're gonna need to go home and pack some stuff too…so maybe…"

"Liz." Kyle says grabbing my arm to get my attention. "Liz, you need to slow down."

"I can't." I whisper brokenly. "I need to keep busy or I am just going to fall apart. Do you understand that?" I ask looking into his eyes for understanding. His grip on my arm loosens and he moves his hands up to my face. I feel a small tingling and the burning feeling in my face disappears. "Thanks." I whisper softly and I move back to pulling clothes out of my closet.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asks handing me another shirt from my closet.

"We have to find the others."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for your feedback! Here's the next part. ;) **

**  
Chapter 2**

**6:00 pm-Roswell**

"5,005…"

"No, I think we're at 5,007."

"Are you sure? I only count 5,005…well 5,006 now." Max asks turning back to face the screen.

"How could you not have seen that guy just kill two guys at once!" Michael asks incredulously jumping from his spot on the couch.

"Max, do you really want to argue with him? He's probably seen 'Braveheart' at least twenty more times than you have." Tess says grinning at their attempt at a correct body count.

"You know, she's right Maxwell. I have seen this more times than you have. Just admit defeat." Michael answers sitting down while popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth satisfied.

"I am NOT admitting defeat." He says stubbornly. "And you." He says turning on Tess. "You're supposed to be on MY side." He says poking her in the arm for emphasis.

"Well, what can I say Maxwell? My sister is just smart enough to know who's right. She's not going to just pick you because you're her boyfriend." Michael answers smugly.

"Is that true?" Max asks sullenly beside his girlfriend.

"Well…" Tess says trying to stall.

"Tess, just save him time and tell him that you'd pick your brother over him any day." Michael says not even moving his eyes away from the screen.

"Sorry Max, I'd pick my brother over you any day." Tess answers while miming to Max that she'd pick him over Michael.

"I understand." Max answers in a disappointed voice while fighting to hide his smile.

"See Maxwell, told you you'd never win." Michael answers still focused on the movie where three more people have already been added to the body count.

"You're right Michael." Max says satisfied and slips his arm around his girlfriend pulling her in closely to whisper in her ear. "Good answer." He whispers receiving a giggle from Tess.

"Uggh, Maxwell. This is why I wanted to have a guy's night." Michael says disgustingly from his position. "I can't properly count up the number of bodies with you over there groping my sister."

"I am NOT groping your sister."

"Well, it looked like you were doing _something _a minute ago." Michael says suspiciously.

"Well, I wasn't gr-"

"Guys…guys!" Tess shouts effectively stopping their arguing. Turning back to Max she gives him a little peck on the cheek. "It's okay Max, I'll just go see what Izzy's doing. Okay?" She asks waiting for a complaisant answer.

"Okay."

"Good. Now you boys behave." She says in a motherly voice moving towards the stairs. "Oh, and Michael," She says turning back at the foot of the stairs. "Don't think I won't get you back for your little comment later." Tess answers secretively twirling a blonde curl around her finger.

"Oooh. I'm shaking." Michael mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Tess questions raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Nothing. Tell Izzy I said hi." Michael answers never missing a beat. "OH CRAP!" Michael yells jumping up from the couch and beating at his clothes furiously. "Well don't just stand there Maxwell! Help me!" He yells.

"Help you with what?" Max asks confused.

"With what! With the huge-ass spider crawling all over m-me." Michael answers, realization dawning. "That wasn't funny Tess." Michael warns angrily in the direction of the giggling blonde.

"Oh come on Michael, you deserved it for that groping comment. And besides, I think it's cute that you're afraid of spiders. Big ol' bad-ass alien afraid of little spiders. It's cute." She gets out between giggles.

"I am NOT afraid of spiders. Maxwell, will you tell my sister that I am NOT afraid of spiders? Maxwell? Maxwell?" When Max doesn't answer he turns back to see Max sprawled out on the floor. "Maxwell this isn't funny. Get up." He yells nudging Max with his foot.

"What's wrong Michael?" Tess asks changing from laughing to fearful in a second. Michael ignores her and continues.

"Maxwell!" Still receiving no answer he kneels down beside him and feels for a pulse. Feeling a weak one he turns to Tess. "Tess, go get Isabel. Something's wrong with Max!" Michael yells trying desperately to revive him. Without question Tess charges up the stairs.

"ISABEL!"

"Maxwell, wake up. Fine! You win! It was 5,005." He says frantically trying to heal him but not finding anything physically wrong with him.

"What happened!" Isabel asks hysterically running down the stairs taking them two at a time, Tess hot on her heels.

"I don't KNOW!" Michael answers worriedly. "He just collapsed or something. I thought he was joking, but he won't wake up! I tried healing him. There's nothing physically wrong with his body. He should be awake!" He answers letting Isabel take over and moves to stand next to his sister taking her frightened form in his arms.

"Max? Max!" Isabel yells frightened leaning over his prostrate body when suddenly he sits up gasping for air. "Max! Are you okay?"

"Max." Tess breathes out rushing to his side.

"Aislinn." He whispers, eyes not focusing on anything.

"Max. Are you okay?" Isabel repeats. As if someone had just splashed cold water on him he becomes aware of his surroundings.

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out. We couldn't wake you up." Michael supplies.

"I-I saw a girl."

"A girl?" Tess echoes a little wary.

"Yeah. She was running from this guy…he-he hit her. She was so scared. She tried to stop him; he was too strong for her…he pulled a gun on her…"

"Oh God; did he kill her?" Isabel asks worried.

"That's just it. Right as he was about to pull the trigger…she blasted him." He muttered confused.

"Blasted him?" Michael questions; looking around trying to gauge everyone else's reactions to this news. "What? Like with powers?" He asks earning an affirmative nod from Max.

"For some reason I could feel everything she was feeling. After she blasted him she felt sadness, she knew him and…and he killed someone she loved. I could feel her fear…she was scared, not just for herself but for someone else too. And-and I felt her confusion."

"Confusion?" Isabel parrots.

"Yeah, she was confused over how she could blast him. She was under the impression her powers weren't working against him. Something about this device he had in his pocket."

"Well, if she couldn't use her powers on him, how was she able to-?"

"Me."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Tess asks confused at the meaning of his words.

"I said…me. She somehow connected with me and used my power. I don't think she knows she did it though."

"What! But how is that even possible? We don't even know her. How could she even do that?" Tess spits out incredulously jumping to her feet and pacing the floor.

"I don't know about that Tess." He says thoughtfully.

"You mean you recognize her? Do we know her?" Michael wonders aloud.

"Well, I don't think we've met her, but when I saw her…one name filled my mind. Aislinn. I-I think she's one of us." At everyone's cautious looks he continues. "I mean how else could she connect with me to use my power?"

"You guys don't honestly believe this do you!" Tess cries out incredulously. "This could be something cooked up by our enemies to trick us and you guys are just eating it up!"

"Tess, I know what I felt. I can feel it. She's one of us. Besides, out of all of us you should be the least likely to question this. You and Nacedo didn't find us until five years ago. How do we know that you weren't sent by our enemies to trick us?" He bites out frustrated.

"I see." Tess says quietly tears filling her eyes.

"Max!" Isabel bites out harshly. Realizing how that sounded he stands up and moves to where Tess stands crying.

"Tess. Tess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" He tries moving his arms to wrap around her body. Hurt, she shoves him away.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." She says moving a hand up to wipe away a tear. "I thought you knew me Max. God, Max we are supposed to be together. It's our destiny, how can that be when you don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry Tess, I didn't mean to say that. I just don't see why you're freaking out."

"Well how do you want me to react Max? You passed out minutes ago and we had no idea what was wrong with you! I thought you were going to die! Then you wake up and tell us you saw a girl. That you had a 'connection' with her? What, am I just supposed to jump for joy! Yay! The guy I'm supposed to be with is dreaming of another girl! Woohoo!" She shouts out sarcastically throwing her arms in the air.

"Tess-"

"NO! I'm not done." She yells moving away from his arms. "And then you DEFEND her, without even knowing who she is or considering the fact that she might be an enemy. Did you consider the fact that there are only FOUR pods…how COULD she be one of us! And-and then," she continues hysterically, "in effort to defend HER you ignore everything you know about me and accuse ME of being an enemy. ME Max. ME. Now tell me which part of all that I am not supposed to freak out about. Huh?" Silence fills the room. "That's what I thought." Turning on her heel, she storms out the door.

"Nice going Max." Isabel says angrily rushing out the door after Tess.

"Well, it appears you really screwed up this time Maxwell." Michael says clapping his hand down on Max's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. Although she did have some strong points, Max. There are only four pods…how COULD this girl be one of us?"

"I don't know Michael. I just know that she is. I can feel it."

"You can feel it? You're going to have to do a lot better than that Max."

"Well I CAN'T Michael. That's the best I can do. I just feel it."

"Well, do you even know where this girl is?"

"Aislinn."

"What?" Michael asks confused.

"Her name is Aislinn."

"Well, do you know where 'Aislinn' is?"

"No. The only thing I could distinguish is that it was in a city." He answers sitting down on the couch and bringing his head to rest in his hands.

"Well do you know _anything _about this 'Aislinn' besides her name?" Do you know what she looks _like_?

"What's weird Michael, is, I remember exactly what she looks like…and she looked a lot like you."


	4. Chapter 4

I know! I can't believe I'm updating either! Sorry that it's taken me so long guys, but I have returned with a new part for the story. For a while I wasn't sure how I was going to write this part but I guess 8 hours on a train has a habit of breaking writer's block. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback guys! SO...here we go. Hope you enjoy : )_  
_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 4**_  
_

_  
"Take your sister and get out of here!" Gone is the quiet confident reserved mask that my mother wore and in its place, something I've never seen crosses her face. Fear._

_"Mommy!" I push harshly away from the arms clasped tightly around my waist only to be grabbed again a second later. "Let go of me!" Struggling, I try to reach my mother. So close. I can almost feel the once shiny, now dirty and tattered gown she wears. Dirty from running through the underground passages that will lead us out of the castle to safety. Passages we were never supposed to need. "Mommy!" I call out but she ignores me as she continues to talk to the owner of the arms around my waist; the arms that won't let me get to her. My brother's arms._

_"Mom-"His voice gives away what his actions don't. That while his arms keep me out of reach of our mother, he's about as reluctant to leave her as I am._

_"Damn it! Just listen to me Teague! GET. YOUR SISTER. OUT OF. HERE. Do you know what will happen to her if they manage to get their hands on her?" At her words his body stiffens and his arms around my waist slacken. I try to break free but his arms around me tighten before I get anywhere. What are they _talking _about? I look back to my mother's face taut with anger and frustration at my brother's hesitance._

_"Mommy! I don't want to go! Don't make me go! I want to stay with you!" As if noticing for the first time that I am there she looks down at me and her face softens. She kneels down to look into my eyes, bright, blue, unsettling eyes that mirror her own, and I am finally able to touch her. My hands feel the fabric of her dress and move to cup her face as if trying to memorize her features, her face. I know somehow that this is the last time I will see her._

_"No, sweetie you can't stay with me. It isn't safe-" She tells me softly while smoothing my hair and running her hands through my dark disheveled curls and suddenly the tears are falling hard and fast as the ache in my stomach rips me apart. I try desperately to wipe away my tears but it's useless._

_"I don't care if it isn't safe!" I cry out loudly, my voice booming off of the walls around us and causing my mother to flinch. I know my yelling isn't ladylike but I've long since stopped caring and no one says anything about it. My mother recovers quickly and strokes my cheeks softly._

_"Well I care. I don't want them to hurt you or use you in anyway." My arms ache to hold her but the arms holding me keep me in place._

_"I want to stay with you." I whisper brokenly, letting the tears fall freely down my face. For a second I see tears gather in my mother's eyes but she looks away and when she looks back they're gone with no way to tell if they were ever really there._

_"Honey, the best thing you can do for me now is going with your brother. He can protect you better than I can and he can get you somewhere safe, and right now that's the most important thing to me." A small part of me knows she's right but I won't acknowledge it. I'm fighting a losing battle, but I want to keep her for as long as I can._

_"Mommy!" Pulling hard against my brother's arms, I throw my own around my mother's neck, holding her tightly until I feel them ache and even then I welcome the ache just to be holding her. I feel my brother loosen his grip and he lets me go to hug her. She wraps her arms strongly around me and I bury my face in the crook of her neck breathing in her warm scent trying to imprint it in my mind; sandalwood and a small hint of cinnamon._

_"I love you. Remember that. I pray to the gods that one day it will be safe enough to see you again, but I fear it might not be." She whispers in my ear. "Ever again." She adds softly as an after thought chasing the breath out of my lungs. She knows too that this is the last time we'll be together. As if trying to stop time and will this all away I hold tighter to her than before._

_"Mommy! I don't want to leave you!" Clasping my arms together around her neck I try to stop her hands from pulling me away from her, but moments later the warmth of her body leaves me and my brother is once again pulling me further down the tunnel and further away from my mother._

_"Teague, get her out of here, now!" My mother cries as I kick and scream in protest._

_"NO! Teague! Let me go! I'm not leaving her!" I scream hitting my hands against his back as he throws me over his shoulder. Frustrated and angry I pull my foot back and kick him really hard in the gut. He doubles over and I scramble out of his arms._

_"OW! Serena, get back here!" He grunts out clutching his gut and rising to his feet after me._

_"MOMMY!" Squealing, I run to embrace her one last time only to be pushed away harshly._

_"SERENA! Damn it! Listen to your brother! I'm serious, GO. NOW!" She yells angrily. Gone is the proper, ladylike queen with her quiet reserve and in it's place I see a side of my mother I've never seen before. To a ten year old, one's parents are supposed to be invincible but what I see is nothing like that. All I see is scared, vulnerable, and frantic woman that's no different from any commoner. Suddenly her blue eyes, so much like mine, widen and a guttural inhuman sound rips from her throat as she gasps for breath and falls to the ground._

_"Ma…ma?" I cry worriedly rushing to her fallen body. I desperately try to shake her awake but no matter how many times I shake her, her eyes remain staring unseeingly at the ceilings of the tunnels. Sobbing, I bury myself in my mother's lifeless arms that are quickly losing warmth when the sound of laughing falls on my ears and I feel another sob die in my throat. The laughter continues cruelly, laughter that sends sprawling to my feet trying to reach my brother. Too late, I realize as I am grabbed by the back of my dress and pulled violently backwards._

_"Not so fast. Should have listened to your mommy little one." A voice whispers sneeringly against my cheek._

_"Khivar! You bastard! What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?" Every fear I had as to who the laugh and voice belonged confirmed as my brother's voice hoarse with emotion and anger rings out. _

_"I think that answer is best left to your dear cousin who was kind enough to let me in." He answers smugly, stepping aside to reveal her. I half expected her to be in chains, but when I get a look at her she looks alright. But she wouldn't just let him into the tunnels. Would she? My stomach drops at the thought._

_"Wh-what?" My brother stutters out in shock. I can tell the same thought is running through his head. Did she betray us?_

_"Teague, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I-" Any hopes that it wasn't true are crushed as she confirms what we're thinking. With this new information I feel sick and I find I can no longer look at her. A cousin I once loved dearly, who played with me in the fields, took me out riding, in whose wedding I was a flower girl. I turn instead to look at my brother and lose myself in studying his face. I watch as the different emotions cross his face almost as if he can't decide what to feel, when his usually sweet, kind features settle into a pure rage._

_"I hope you're satisfied cousin, did you get everything you wanted?" _

_"Teague I-I-" She holds her hands up trying to calm my brother down to explain herself, but my brother won't have it._

_"How could you? Just tell me one thing. Was it worth it? Did you enjoy watching MY MOTHER, your AUNT die? Did you just laugh inside watching her lifeless body fall to the ground!" He screams at her while tears pool at the bottom of his eyes. _

_"Teague STOP IT!" I scream as his harsh words reach my ears. I struggle against my captor and when I get nowhere I cover my ears to block out the sound and close my eyes. If I don't see or hear it, it will all go away. It will all go away. But all I see over and over behind my closed eyelids is my mother's body, dressed in the tattered ball gown from earlier falling lifelessly to the ground. All I hear in my covered ears, the dull thud she made as her body hit the tunnel floors._

_"You know I never wanted that to happen!" I uncover my ears in time to her my cousin plead in defense. But it has no affect on my brother; in fact her words serve to only make him angrier. _

_"You know, I'm starting to think I never knew you at all. I can't believe you would betray us. Did you watch as they killed your husband as well? Did you watch as they killed him as he slept, unable to fight back? Did you love him at all?" He asks incredulously._

_"Brother! Stop it!" I scream in vain but my cries fall on deaf ears. I don't think I could take it if I found out she also had to do with his death. Already I feel the contents of my stomach churning._

_"Awww what's the trouble little one?" Khivar asks sarcastically running one of his hands down my cheek like my mother did not ten minutes ago, although instead of the touch being loving and comforting it's cold and sickening. I try to shrink away but his other hand is grasped tightly around my waist._

_"Khivar, get away from my sister!" My brother yells hearing his voice and turning to regard us at last since learning of our cousin's betrayal. _

_"Testy, testy. I wouldn't dream of harming someone who may be of use to us." He answers smugly to my brother's anger. Then almost as if the thought just crossed his mind he continues. "You on the other hand…" He accentuates his words with a raise of his arms and seconds later it's my brother's body I see stumbling at the blow and falling backwards. _

_"BROTHER!" I shriek in despair and kicking harder than I had before I manage to free myself from Khivar's arms. Not that he was too concerned, he knows he could kill me anytime but that's the last thing I think of as I run to my brother's fallen body._

_"Teague!" I hear someone scream and I look around to see my cousin's horrified face. "You said you wouldn't kill him!" She says turning in disbelief on Khivar._

_"I lied. Did you _really _believe everything I told you? Well, you're more naïve than I thought." He says moving closer to my brother's body to admire his work and in desperation I try to cover his body not wanting to give him the satisfaction of enjoying the death of another person I loved._

_"Damn you." I almost wonder if I'd said the words, I'd been thinking them, but once again I look to my cousin who looks livid and hurt. She has no right to be hurt, she betrayed us._

_"This is YOUR entire_ _fault! It's your fault Teague and Mommy are dead! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I explode rising from my position to run over to her. The powerful need to hit something taking me over as I beat my small fists against her. She has no right. She has no right._

_"Serena, I-I thought it was for the best." She whispers half-heartedly not exactly believing her own words as she grasps my wrists to stop my actions._

_"For you." I bite out angrily. " You thought it was the best for you! Did you think that letting him in would really make things better! NO! Don't touch me! You lost that right when you killed my family! You're not MY family anymore." I tell her yanking my wrists out of her hands and taking I step back I spit at her; the action causing my hair to fly forward, revealing the soft skin of the nape of my neck and my birthmark._

_"Ah what's this? I think she may be more useful to us than we first thought." Khivar speaks intrigued as he gets a look at it. "Do you know what this mark means, little one?" He asks turning me to judge my answer but I just glare at him. It's just a birthmark. _

_"Oh gods, Serena, you're the one?" It's at my cousin's reaction that I begin to wonder._

_"The one? The one what?" I ask confused._

_"Ah not to fret little one, you're going to help me kill the rest of the royal family and secure my future as high king." He tells me simply, patting my hair as a smile crosses his face._

_"No Khivar." I don't know who is more shocked by my cousin's words, me or Khivar._

_"Oh, don't tell me that you've chosen now to have a heart." He sneers out while his smile turns to a look of disgust._

_"I'm not going to let you use Serena for your sick plans." She continues moving to separate me from him._

_"But…" Khivar drawls out leaning in closr to her unfazed. "You were perfectly content to allow me to use her before; and what about your husband? Where was your conscience when I personally ran my sword through his chest? When with his last breath of air, he looked at you over my shoulder and recognized you as a traitor. The sound of your name falling off of his paling lips-" His words making me ill, he smiles as his words create the similar effect for her._

_"Stop it Khivar. I know I can't go back; as much as I will it to be so," at this she looks at me, her silent apology, but I stay quiet. "But I can stop you from killing anymore of my family." She finishes not backing down._

_"How touching, I think I am going to be ill." He answers completely unthreatened by her words and only sounding slightly inconvenienced. "What a pity and we could have had such fun, a high king needs a queen for those cold lonely nights-" He continues stroking his hand down her cheek._

_"I'll die first." She responds coldly turning her face away from his touch._

_"Done." He states with a smirk as if closing a deal and before she can realize what is happening hers is the next body to fall. A terrible shriek fills the air around me and I cover my ears to block out the sound until I realize it's me who's screaming. Khivar ignores my screaming and moves to kneel down next to her body._

_"You're no longer of use to me anymore anyway. Perhaps your sister will be more obliging" He says moving his hand over her face to close her eyelids, then standing, turns to regard me. "…come along little one. We have work to do."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Miss. Miss!" I jerk awake as Erin splashes some water on my face. "So sorry to wake you Miss but you were having the nightmare again." She answers apologetically taking a step back.

"It's alright, thank you Erin." I answer softly, sitting up the images from the nightmare already gone. They're always gone when I wake. All that remain are just snippets of colors, words, and feelings teasing my memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss-"

"It's just Serena, Erin. Enough of this 'Miss', I told you. You've known me for six years already." I reply smiling. She grabs the tray of food on the desk next to the bed and lays it on my lap.

"I'm sorry Miss-" at my expectant look she corrects herself, "er-Serena, it's a habit, besides, if your father found out I was speaking to you so improperly, I'd be out on the street." She finishes in a huff.

"Yes I know, my father always overreacts over things like that, but can you at least make an exception for when we're alone?" I plead sweetly. "I'm tired of so much formality."

"Aw, how can I refuse a sweet face like that?" She smiles pinching my cheek.

"Ouch, hey I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm almost eighteen you know, and you can't pinch my cheeks anymore." I respond but I know I've won.

"Oh I can't believe you're so grown up. It seems like just yesterday you were only twelve and I was brought in to be your new maid." She says, her eyes glazing over with the memory.

"Uggh, your not going to get all nostalgic on me are you?" I ask sarcastically. She scoffs at my reply.

"You, young lady, are incorrigible! What would your father have to say about that?" She says grabbing one of my pillows and hitting me on the head with it.

"He'd say, 'Serena! That's very unladylike'." I say, perfectly imitating my father and causing Erin to laugh.

"Yes, that sounds exactly like your father."

"But I've decided that I am sick and tired of so much formality. I don't care about being ladylike." I answer lifting the lid off my plate to take in my food. It smells wonderful and I can't wait to dig into the food.

"Well, what can you do? Your father lives for formality." She asks amused.

"I've decided that I am going to move to some foreign country and become an artist and live as wild and crazy as I want to." I answer throwing my arms dramatically into the air.

"Well, when you become rich and famous, I'm coming to live with you." She says rising from her position perched over me.

"What makes you think I'll be rich and famous? What if I intend to be a poor starving artist and then what will you do?" I ask smugly challenging her.

"Don't you try any of that on me young lady, I know very well you will be rich and famous!"

"And how do you know that?" I grin picking up my fork.

"Because I've seen your drawings and paintings, you'll be rich and famous alright." I blush at her sincerity and focus on my food. The scent of cinnamon reaches me and I get a small flash of long dark curls and a familiar laugh but it's gone as quickly as it comes, just a tickle at the edge of my memory leaving me with more questions and answering none.

"Serena." I tune back in to hear Erin calling my name concerned.

"What? What is it?" I question now alert.

"Where did you just go? I was calling your name for a whole minute. Are you okay?" She asks moving to feel my forehead. "You're not warm, are you feeling ill?" She asks with a frown at the idea.

"No, but I will be if I don't get some of this food in me soon." I answer trying to allay her fears.

"Okay, then if you're alright, I'm going to go draw your bath. I'll be back. Eat your food young lady." She tells me seriously.

"Yes ma'am." I answer giving a salute. Shaking her head she walks off muttering something about children. I bring my fork halfway to my mouth before I remember.

"Erin, wait."

"Yes Miss-Serena?" She asks turning around.

"You wanted to ask me something earlier?" I remind her, waiting patiently for her to recall what it was.

"I was just going to ask you, did you remember anything this time? You know… the nightmare?"

"No, no I never remember." I answer absently. And with that answered she turns back to draw me a bath and I eat my breakfast and nothing is said about it for the rest of the morning. And I know nothing will be said about it again until tomorrow morning, after the nightmare comes again. It always comes and I never remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope everybody enjoyed it. And if you did...go review! And if you didn't...go review anyway! I could use constructive criticism.

Sariah


End file.
